


За щитом (Гоплон)

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Баки/Стив. Пост муви. По какой-то причине Стив вновь возвращается в состояние до сыворотки, со всеми своими болезнями. Но это не останавливает его от поисков друга. когда он все таки находит Зимнего солдата, вид скинни!Стива возвращает не столько воспоминания Баки, сколько желание оберегать Стива".</p>
            </blockquote>





	За щитом (Гоплон)

– А с чего ты вообще взял, что у сыворотки не было срока годности? – спрашивает Наташа, и Стив краснеет.  
Теперь даже на нее ему приходится смотреть, чуть приподнимая голову. Он и забыл, каким был маленьким и слабым.  
Доктор Эрскин ошибся насчет него: даже тот, кто ценит силу, со временем начинает принимать ее как должное. Поэтому ему так паршиво оттого, что силы у него больше нет.  
Это случилось пару дней назад, и, к счастью, он был дома. Это его и спасло. Шерон Картер прибежала на крик о помощи и купировала приступ астмы. Заодно и легенду свою подтвердила, невесело думает Стив. Больше за эти два дня ничего хорошего не случилось. А хуже всего – они до сих пор не знают, в чем причина и как ее устранить.  
– Не смотрите на меня, капитан, – говорит доктор Бэннер, виновато разводя руками. – Я – свидетельство ошибки, а не успеха этих разработок… – помолчав, он добавляет: – Другой парень со мной, поэтому по мне судить нельзя. Так что я склоняюсь к предположению мисс Романофф.  
– Никаких тревожных сигналов не зарегистрировано, – качает головой Шерон Картер. – Ни биологических, ни химических, ни радиовоздействий ни на момент трансформации, ни до нее.  
– Это не я! – возмущенно отпирается Локи.  
Не заподозри они его – и не узнали бы, что он жив. А так… Тор притащил его мало не на аркане, но это оказалось бесполезно.  
– На тебе нет магии, смертный, не смей валить на нее свои беды, – чеканит Локи. Чтобы оказаться со Стивом лицом к лицу, он складывается почти вдвое. – И скажи спасибо моему братцу, проблемы Мидгарда – больше не мои проблемы. Прощай.  
Все это могло бы быть смешно, но Стиву не до смеха. Его мучают боли в сердце, астма, артрит и необходимость носить очки. Все крепче становится ощущение, что он еще слабее, чем был до эксперимента. Он развалина, а он не может себе этого позволить.  
Только не сейчас, когда они с Сэмом наконец напали на след.  
– Думаю, тебе лучше пока не покидать здание, Стив.  
Наташа смотрит на него испытующе. Знает, что у него на уме, или опять только делает вид?  
– Она права, друг, – кивает Сэм, и Стив мысленно стонет. Сэм разворачивает к нему экран лэптопа. – Тебя заметили по дороге сюда, и теперь каждая собака знает, что Капитан Америка слаб, как младенец. Ты хоть представляешь себе, какая на тебя начнется охота?  
Стив это прекрасно знает.  
– А вы теперь кто, мои телохранители? Или няньки? Я не собираюсь отсиживаться тут всю жизнь, даже если… – Он осекается. А что если действительно… – Особенно если ничего не удастся исправить.  
– О, – вздыхает Тони. – Надеюсь, все-таки удастся. Мелкий ты еще невыносимее.  
Все они неправы, упрямо думает Стив. Он уверен, что охота действительно начнется, и какая-то его часть малодушно радуется тому, что Мстители готовы прикрывать его, сколько потребуется. Но есть то, что он не может отложить до лучших времен. И потом… Кому труднее затеряться в толпе, Капитану Америке, которого ни с кем не спутаешь, или невзрачному человечку, в котором и намека на него нет?  
– Нужен образец сыворотки. Или хотя бы приблизительная рецептура, мои данные уничтожены.  
Конечно, первым начинает думать о решении проблемы доктор Бэннер. Кому еще, когда Стив на это не способен.  
– Шансов на архивы мало, – качает головой Наташа. – Доктор Эрскин большую часть данных держал в голове, поэтому сохранились только обрывочные данные. Может быть, стоит тряхнуть кое-кого из старых знакомых, а, док?  
– Делать упор только на свойства сыворотки не стоит. То, что Локи опроверг возможность действия своей магии, не значит, что нет никакой другой.  
– А он прав, – неожиданно соглашается Тони. – Осталось только понять, какой именно. Насколько я помню, над нами крутятся до черта миров. Какому из них ты так насолил, а, Роджерс?  
– Капитан? – окликает Шерон.  
– Боюсь, капитан Роджерс решил нас покинуть, – сообщает Джарвис.  
Наташа закрывает лицо ладонями.

Слежка ведется сразу с нескольких точек, Стив замечает это через полчаса после того, как покидает здание Щ.И.Т.а. Один соглядатай отсвечивает так, что мог бы повесить себе на шею табличку. Стив оставляет его ни с чем, нырнув в толпу клерков, спешащих на обед. Трое других куда более опасны. Какое-то время Стив колеблется, думая, не могут ли это быть агенты, которых наверняка уже разослали по всему городу. А потом спускается в метро.  
Его успокаивает только четвертая пересадка. Сердце колотится в горле, в висках стучит – совсем как после драки с неравными силами. Прежде он отлеживался бы до конца дня и глотал таблетки. Сейчас он выходит из электрички и перебегает на нужную ветку, борясь с накатывающей волнами слабостью.

Убежище Зимнего солдата – обыкновенный частный дом далеко за городской чертой. Место было бы даже уютным, если бы не странное обилие сухих деревьев вокруг. Вырублены они только перед крыльцом и у черного хода, чтобы нельзя было подобраться незаметно. Зимний солдат наверняка владеет всеми способами превратить дом в крепость. Интересно, знают ли хозяева дома, какого принимают гостя. Подступающий холодок – может, и знали, но не успели возразить, – Стив яростно гонит прочь. Поднимается по обшарпанным ступеням, некогда белым, поворачивает дверную ручку.  
И удар о стену выбивает воздух из легких.  
Если дом и был обитаем, то никак не в последние лет десять. Запустение сохранено идеально: никаких следов ни на полу, ни в пыли на столах и полках, ни одной новой вещи или работающего электроприбора. В полной тишине над Стивом угрожающе нависает тот, кого он искал.  
Хватка ослабевает мгновением позже. Зимний солдат смотрит на него глазами Баки, но Стив ежится под этим взглядом. Прежде чем прийти сюда, он надеялся, что в теперешнем виде Баки узнает его, но теперь понимает, что ошибся. С Зимним солдатом всегда разговаривал Капитан Америка. Как знать, не затерты ли вовсе воспоминания о малыше из Бруклина.  
– Баки… – осторожно начинает Стив. – Я пришел поговорить.  
– Я не знаю, кто такой Баки. Какого черта мы с ним похожи? Какого черта я тебя знаю?  
Руку он, однако, убирает.  
– Больно?  
Стив мотает головой, стараясь не морщиться. Ключица цела, но синяки, разумеется, останутся. Прежде синяки у него не сходили месяцами.  
– Переживу, – отмахивается он. – Значит, ты узнаешь меня?  
Это выражение лица ему знакомо слишком хорошо.  
– Ты заноза, – звучит, наконец, ответ.  
– Уже не задание, и на том спасибо.  
Тот коротко, тихо хмыкает.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь.  
У Стива вырывается смешок.  
– Приболел, знаешь. Устал. Гонялся за тобой по тридцати штатам, шутка ли.  
– Так хочешь вернуть его? Своего друга.  
Стив кусает губы.  
– Слушай. Ты ведь не добил меня тогда, на хелликерриере…  
– Я дал тебе упасть.  
Я тоже, горько думает Стив, а вслух говорит:  
– Думаю, я не сильно ошибусь, если скажу, что знаю, кто выволок меня на берег. Правда, уйти не попрощавшись было не особенно вежливо, но вежливость никогда не была твоей…  
– …сильной стороной.  
Договорив, Зимний солдат делает два быстрых шага назад.  
– Как меня это бесит, – произносит он хрипло и беспомощно, смотрит на Стива со злостью: воспоминания, лишние, непрошеные, расходящиеся с известным и устоявшимся, нервируют его почти до физического дискомфорта. Но Стив уже понимает, чего стоит бояться, а чего – нет.  
– Я никуда не поведу тебя против твоей воли, – говорит он, осторожно подбирая слова. – Посмотри на меня, я сейчас опасен примерно как вон тот торшер в углу. Давай останемся здесь, и ты расскажешь мне все…  
Договорить ему не дает приступ кашля, заставляя согнуться пополам.  
Зимний солдат выталкивает его за дверь еще быстрее, чем схватил в доме. Прислонив к стене под навесом крыльца, становится напротив, совсем близко.  
– Пыль, – коротко поясняет он.  
Стив вытаскивает ингалятор. Кашель отступает, но от близости Баки сердце начинает сходить с ума. И, видимо решив добить, тот касается пальцами его лица.  
Правая рука – живая, теплая. Ладонь скользит по щеке, большой палец обводит подбородок и поднимается к губам.  
– Я. Тебя… – медленно, как в полусне, начинает Зимний солдат – и убирает руку, прячет за спину, отходит снова.  
В этот момент в нем столько от Баки, что Стиву кажется, сердце сейчас лопнет.  
– Ты помнишь больше, чем думаешь, – говорит он, понизив голос.  
Пуля врезается в косяк входной двери, чудом не оцарапав ему висок.  
– В дом, живо!  
Стив оказывается внутри прежде, чем соображает послушаться. Неужели обратная перемена сделала его еще и тупее, думает он с ужасом. Или он просто слишком расслабился… Судя по зверскому выражению лица Зимнего солдата, непозволительно расслабились они оба.  
– Привел друзей? – мрачно интересуется тот, снимая с предохранителя оружие.  
– Ты не единственный, кто знает, что Капитан Америка превратился в идеальную мишень, – в тон ему поясняет Стив. – И не единственный, кто хотел убить меня.  
– Больше не хочу. Пошли отсюда.  
Вглубь дома, до крохотного закутка посередине между парадным и черным ходом, Стив почти бежит за ним. Позади слетает с петель парадная дверь. Вход в подвал никак не замаскирован, Зимний солдат – Баки – пропускает его вперед, толкает в спину, и Стив едва не падает на хлипкой лестнице, но упасть ему не дают. Что-то катится по полу.  
– Ходу, – команда раздается прямо над ухом, и Стив бежит вперед по тесному туннелю под домом.  
– Зря ты свой щит не захватил, – выдыхает на бегу Зимний солдат и падает на него, а потом раздается взрыв.  
Их сейчас завалит, понимает Стив, близкий к панике. Зимний солдат не шевелится. Что с ним? Стив слишком слаб, они не могли убежать достаточно далеко и оказаться поблизости от конца туннеля, их обоих накроет, и он не сможет их вытащить…  
А потом над головой разверзается небо в квадратном проеме откинутой крышки выхода.  
– Оторвались, – философски замечает Зимний солдат, поднимаясь и подавая правую руку.  
От дома остался обгорелый остов. Если преследователи, кем бы они ни были, не успели выскочить, услышав, как по полу катится граната, больше за Стивом следить некому.  
– Твое убежище…  
– …никуда не годится. Ты как?  
Стив смотрит на него.  
– Это все еще не он, – огрызается Зимний солдат.  
Идя за ним в сторону леса, Стив старается вообще ни о чем не думать. Черная спина в разодранной куртке и измочаленном бронежилете как анти-маяк, темное пятно в серо-синих сумерках.  
– Вернемся в город, будешь сидеть тихо и не высовываться, – не сбавляя шага, говорит Зимний солдат. Не приказывает, а просто отмечает факт. – Надо же было сунуться в такую глушь в одиночку. Я думал, такие, как ты, умнее.  
– Ты пойдешь со мной? – спрашивает Стив и получает в ответ взгляд, не сулящий ничего хорошего.  
Минут двадцать они идут молча, и мало-помалу Стив выбивается из сил.  
– Мне нужно передохнуть, – предупреждает он. – Иначе я упаду через пятьдесят метров и уже не встану.  
– Идем, – возражает Зимний солдат.  
Когда он так смотрит, у Стива хуже получается думать о нем как о Баки, но ненамного. И, насколько Стив может судить, это может быть вполне в духе Баки: поднять его на плечи и понести. Вот только Баки, даром что был силен, не пронес бы его так долго.  
– Сыворотка, – говорит Стив через минуту. – Зола испытывал ее на тебе, как Эрскин – на мне. Только я дал согласие.  
Он сбивается с шага, и Стив испуганно замолкает, но догадка не отпускает его.  
– Я не спал больше месяца, – слышит он. – Так, как должен был спать. Просыпаешься – голова ясная, холодная. Первые сутки. Потом начинается… Всякое.  
Стив ждет.  
– Я помню поезд, – говорит Зимний солдат, нехотя, точно не уверенный в том, стоит ли делиться. – И ущелье. Была зима, холодная и почти бесснежная, на дне полно острых камней. И люди.  
Стив забывает, как дышать. Может только слушать хриплый голос, пониженный до полушепота, и умолять: вспомни. Ну, вспомни еще хоть что-то…  
Рассказ кончается внезапно.  
– Но мне ничего не говорит имя. Только ты.  
– Я помогу тебе вспомнить все остальное… Пусти меня, я пойду сам.  
– Мы уже пришли.  
В зарослях, накрытая пленкой и заваленная сухими ветками, стоит машина.  
– Садись за руль, – говорит Зимний солдат и замахивается бросить ключи. Потом, передумав, отдает их в руки. – Под сиденьем есть галеты.

Стиву всей душой хочется проехать остаток пути до города одним махом, не делая остановок, кажется, что это реально, но ночь опускается резко, дорогу заливает тьма, Зимний солдат настороженно вглядывается во мрак за стеклом, подобравшись на переднем сиденье.  
– Падай, – говорит он негромко, и лобовое стекло превращается в непрозрачную мелкую паутину. Солдат вышибает его и отвечает тремя выстрелами, и Стиву чудом удается выровнять машину.  
– Я не успел отреагировать, – хмуро поясняет он. Он действительно не успел упасть, пули не задели его чудом.  
Зимний солдат изгибается на сиденье, правая рука ощупывает Стива от шеи до паха.  
– Цел, – замечает он и отворачивается.  
У Стива горит лицо, и он уставляется прямо перед собой, на пустынную дорогу.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он.  
– И что бы ты без меня делал, – звучит в ответ.  
Стив изумленно поворачивает голову. Вид улыбки поражает его сильнее, чем если бы вдруг вернулась сила, пропавшая два долгих дня назад.  
Все поправимо.  
Когда вокруг вдруг становится светло как днем и он от неожиданности выворачивает руль, машина едва не переворачивается. Зимний солдат прижимает его к себе, прикрывая ладонями голову; приподнимается, силясь разглядеть что-то в слепящем свете множества фар.  
– Джеймс Барнс, отпустите капитана Роджерса и выходите из машины с поднятыми руками, – гремит сверху голос Тони. – Левую повыше подними, хочу разглядеть ее получше.  
– Надо выйти, – говорит Стив. – Это мой друг, и он не в курсе, что ты больше не хочешь меня убивать.  
– Он меня пристрелит, – парирует солдат и, подумав, добавляет: – Или я его…  
Меньше всего Стив готов услышать вместо еще пары слов болезненный стон.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Переживу.  
– Не сомневаюсь. А теперь дай мне руку. Идти можешь?  
Они выходят как можно медленнее, давая всем трем кольцам оцепления разглядеть себя. Стив машет рукой, давая знак сложить оружие. За секунду, которая проходит от этого сигнала до слаженного звука убираемых в кобуры пистолетов и автоматов, Зимний солдат успевает встать перед ним, закрывая собой. Левая рука поднята и хромово отблескивает в холодном свете. Правая крепко держит запястье Стива.  
– Все в порядке, Баки, – шепчет ему Стив. – Это свои.  
– Я не знаю, кто такой Баки, – угрюмо, но без следа прежней жесткости напоминает тот.  
Стив улыбается. У него кружится голова, и он тяжело опирается на поспешно подставленное плечо.  
– Ничего, – говорит он. – Я тебе расскажу.

***  
– Твой побег из штаб-квартиры не остался незамеченным, – комментирует Сэм. – Придется отвезти тебя в другое место.  
– Я хочу домой, – с тоской говорит Стив: если выбирать место для добровольного заточения, то пусть это лучше будет его квартира, чем здание Щ.И.Т.а или даже защищенная, как сейф, башня Старка. Но именно в башне они и оказываются.  
Первые несколько часов по прибытии проходят в напряжении, которому не дает достигнуть критической точки только то, что Стив, пробыв рядом с Зимним солдатом достаточно долго, жив, цел и почти невредим. Другое дело, что тот не отпускает его от себя, а с остальными держится с холодной враждебностью. Это нисколько не помогает.  
– Он спас мне жизнь, – в очередной раз напоминает Стив, встречаясь с настороженными взглядами и раздраженным молчанием. – И не один раз.  
Наташа смотрит на него, как ему кажется, с пониманием, но говорит не она, а Тони.  
– И я готов поблагодарить его, потому что твоя вылазка была чистым самоубийством, кэп, признай это, наконец. Но я наслышан о том, что успел натворить этот железный хиппи, прежде чем превратился в заботливую нянюшку.  
– Это не железо, – подает голос Зимний солдат.  
– А что тогда? Ну в самом деле, дай посмотреть, от тебя не убудет.  
– Тони, отстань от него, – просит Стив.  
– Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал: учитывая его прежние попытки с тобой разделаться, мне требуется чуть больше времени, чтобы мы с ним стали лучшими друзьями.  
– У меня нет друзей, – холодно уведомляет его Зимний солдат. – Есть он и все остальные.  
Тони, прищурившись, смотрит на него.  
– Как трогательно. А ты?  
– Я тоже есть, – соглашается тот.  
Стив не может больше терпеть этого. Ему не хочется ни есть, ни спать, для этого он слишком взвинчен; но все тело дрожит, мышцы сводит от слабости, болят перетруженные бегом суставы и свежие синяки. Тянущую боль в сердце он старается не замечать: только ее не хватало. Как он отвык от этого. Как отвык быть таким беспомощным и жалким.  
– Ты обещал рассказать мне.  
Он вздрагивает. Зимний солдат стоит совсем рядом, подойдя неслышно и мягко. Он все еще мрачно смотрит на Тони, но ровный шепот адресован Стиву, и просящий тон, ощущение тепла рядом заставляют его опустить сведенные плечи. Он кивает.  
– Брюс ищет причину того, что с тобой случилось, – подает голос Наташа.  
– Думаю, ты права, дело в сроке действия. Сыворотка предназначена для солдат, а не для долгожителей. Да и вряд ли доктор Эрскин рассчитывал, что я пролежу подо льдом больше полувека.  
– Доктор Зола рассчитывал, – четко произносит Зимний солдат.  
Стив находит и сжимает его ладонь, точно зная, что внешнему спокойствию верить нельзя. Еще не Баки, но уже и не оружие «Гидры», человек рядом с ним в любую минуту может оказаться во власти воспоминаний, куда более тяжелых, чем его собственные. Стиву хочется не просто держать его за руку, но нет никакого желания кому-то это показывать.  
– Пойдем… – он не произносит имени, глотает его, чтобы не услышать снова: «Я не знаю, кто такой Баки». – А что до вас, – жестко говорит он, уже повернувшись к дверям переговорной, – мне кажется, и у Щ.И.Т.а, и у Мстителей есть дела помимо возни со мной. С ним я в безопасности, и хватит об этом.  
– Не выходи из здания! – кричит ему вслед Сэм, но он только ускоряет шаг.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что со мной безопасно?  
Вопрос, заданный уже в лифте, на полпути от переговорной до жилых этажей, застает Стива врасплох. Когда Зимний солдат стоит так близко, слишком легко представить, что это Баки смотрит на него, наклонив голову. Немного сложнее представить ласковый взгляд Баки вместо сосредоточенного и выжидающего, принадлежащего Зимнему солдату.  
– Вот и начало рассказа, – говорит Стив. – Ты защищал меня, сколько я себя помню. И в уличных драках, и в настоящем бою. Поэтому да, думаю. Где еще мне безопаснее, чем с тобой?  
Вместо ответа тот хлопает по кнопке экстренной остановки.  
– Где находятся лаборатории? – спрашивает он, прежде чем Стив успевает испугаться.  
– Внизу, – говорит Стив. – В подвалах.  
– Доктор Бэннер – это же Брюс Бэннер, тот самый?  
– Ты знаешь его?  
– Он стал бы следующим заданием, если бы проект «Озарение» не дошел до запуска. Так он там?  
Сердце бухает в груди часто и болезненно. Стив кивает, и Солдат нажимает кнопку.  
– Во мне больше чем достаточно этой дряни, – скупо поясняет он. – Состава Золы. Если он похож на твой, то ты скоро снова сможешь сам за себя постоять. Как только Бэннер разберется.  
Стиву совершенно не нравится, как это звучит. Как при этом Солдат смотрит на него, а потом отводит взгляд, как охрип его голос, когда прозвучало слово «лаборатория», как он идет, подобравшись, как будто ступая по вражеской территории. Стив плохо читает по лицам, но это лицо принадлежит Баки, и по тому, как поджаты губы, по вмиг затвердевшим скулам он видит, что Зимний солдат принял очень важное решение. Важное – и тяжелое.  
Когда открываются двери лифта, они двое идут по ярко освещенному коридору рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.  
– Я насмотрелся на старые хроники и документы в музее, но это просто фотографии, на которых я и ты вместе. А ты обещал рассказать. Так что действуй.  
Стив вздыхает, замедляя шаг. Как он собирается рассказывать о том, что никак не могло попасть на фотоснимки, о чем нигде не написано?  
– И ты поверишь мне?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
– Мне нужно было остаться одному. В тишине. Понять, чему можно верить, а чему нет: похоже, последние лет семьдесят мне то и дело врали. Но ты же не уймешься.  
Это могло бы звучать грубо, но, заглянув ему в лицо, Стив снова ловит короткую улыбку, знакомое, ускользающее движение губ и едва удерживается от того, чтобы обнять его на ходу.  
– Не уймусь, – подтверждает он. – Ты слишком много значишь для меня, чтобы пустить все на самотек.  
– Почему? Почему это для тебя так важно?  
Каким простым может быть ответ. Но Стив думает над словами дольше, чем можно представить. Он так много должен сказать, он столько хочет сказать, но язык прикипает к нёбу. Зимний солдат смотрит на него, ожидая ответа. Тишина, царящая в коридоре, кажется осязаемой.  
Их родители жили рядом: одинокая миссис Роджерс и благополучные, счастливые влюбленные Барнсы. Стив часто видел, как они возвращаются откуда-нибудь, с танцев, из кинотеатра, из парка, и мистер Барнс ласково обнимает жену или, когда они втроем, крепко держит за руку сына. Мама не смотрела на них; она уходила на работу рано утром и возвращалась поздно вечером, слишком усталая, чтобы лишний раз глянуть в окно, тем более отправиться на прогулку.  
Первую неделю после того, как Барнсы поселились в соседнем доме, Стив ходил в школу и из школы, ожидая нападения. Джеймс Барнс казался ему непохожим на тех мальчишек из старших классов, которые считали своим долгом разбить ему нос или наставить синяков, отобрать завтрак или разбросать по асфальту рисунки из папки. Но его вид Стива тревожил: Джеймс был высокий и крепкий, куда сильнее и здоровее Стива, и слишком часто его обидчики выглядели именно так.  
Потом Джеймс побил кого-то за разбросанные рисунки Стива.  
– Ты просто шел мимо, – говорит Стив. – И не обязан был вмешиваться. Тебя могли поколотить с тем же успехом, и были бы в своем праве.  
– В своем праве? Посмотри на себя. Меньше всего ты похож на хорошего противника.  
– Это неважно, – качает головой Стив. – Я тогда первый раз подумал, что могу быть не безразличен кому-то, кроме собственной матери. Это было совершенно новое чувство, будь уверен.  
Прежний Баки куда более шумно и открыто выразил бы смущение, недоверие, удивление, да что угодно. Тот Солдат, с которым дрался Капитан Америка, легко приходил в ярость и не менее легко давал ей выход, и Стив понял бы, если бы сейчас он вспылил, но ничего не происходит.  
– Ты был рядом со мной в самые страшные дни, – говорит он, вспоминая о смерти матери, – и в самые радостные. Я готов был делиться с тобой всем, что у меня было, и готов сейчас. И если это не имеет значения, то я не знаю, что именно значимо.  
Если Зимний солдат и намеревался что-то ответить, Стив об этом не знает. Коридор заканчивается несколькими стеклянными дверями, и за центральной из них листает старые записи Брюс. Солдат обгоняет Стива и входит первым, вырастает перед доктором, тихо шагнув почти вплотную.  
– Доктор Бэннер, – спешно приветствует Стив. – Как… исследование?  
Под взглядом Зимнего солдата тот откладывает папку. Темные усталые глаза за стеклами очков смотрят с удивлением и интересом.  
– Капитан, сержант Барнс... Пока без особенных успехов. Сведения слишком обрывочны, мне не хотелось бы совершить еще одну ошибку.  
– Теперь у вас появится образец, – тихо говорит Зимний солдат, и Стиву снова хочется взять его за руку.  
Брюс смотрит на него в упор.  
– Вы уверены, что хотите этого?  
Зимний солдат смотрит поверх их голов.  
Он молча подставляет правую руку под иглу и терпеливо ждет. В лаборатории так тихо, что слышны едва ощутимые электрические шумы. Когда процедура заканчивается, он кивает в ответ на благодарности Брюса и подходит к двери.  
– Баки, подожди меня.  
На этот раз возражений Стив не слышит, но опасается придавать этому значение. Солдат выглядит как после боя, вряд ли он станет тратить время на лишнее напоминание: он не знает, кто такой Баки.  
– Спасибо, доктор Бэннер. Надеюсь, это пригодится. Я не знаю, как именно отличается то, что делал доктор Эрскин, от состава в крови Баки.  
– Он напуган, капитан. Зачем вы привели его? Я мог сам подняться к вам и сделать забор крови, чтобы не подвергать его такому стрессу.  
Стив косится на Зимнего солдата и встречается взглядом с потемневшими глазами.  
– Он сам меня привел, – произносит он медленно. Какой он идиот.

В комнаты Стива Зимний солдат входит первым. Обходит, заглядывая каждый угол, раздраженно косится на огромные окна, сквозь которые, если бы не запредельная высота этажа, они оба были бы видны как на ладони.  
– Здесь кругом уши, – предупреждает он, закончив осмотр.  
– Джарвис, выключите микрофоны, – просит Стив в пространство. На большее его не хватает.  
В квартире Стива среди книг на полке хранится тонкий фотоальбом. Стив собирал его несколько лет после того, как его нашли. Что-то осталось в архивах Щ.И.Т.а, что-то выпросил в музее; подборка невелика, но Стив дорожит ею, хотя многого, самого ценного, самого личного, в ней нет, а здесь нет и ее. Все в памяти Стива, но он не представляет себе, как мог бы этим поделиться.  
– Расскажи еще, – слышит он вдруг. – Все рассыпается, стоит услышать, как ты зовешь меня. Я что-то знаю, уверен, что видел это и помню. А через минуту не помню даже того, что именно это было. Но с тобой я чувствую себя… целым.  
Зимний солдат стоит между ним и окном, смотрит в темный проем. Бессонная ночь давно перевалила за середину, но город внизу не спит.  
– И так весь месяц?  
Короткий кивок. Подойдя поближе, Стив осторожно прикасается к плечу, берет за руку, думает было переплести пальцы, но останавливает себя: хотя бы здесь, потому что иначе остановиться не сможет. Через несколько секунд Солдат уводит его подальше от окна.  
Остаток ночи Стив говорит почти не замолкая. Выкладывает все, что помнит, с самого начала, с младшей школы, все мелочи, бережно хранимые в памяти, все, что он успел оплакать и похоронить еще тогда, в сорок четвертом. Все, от чего до сих пор горько сжимается горло.  
Лицо Зимнего солдата остается бесстрастным. Только что тот был полностью открыт, а теперь словно что-то захлопнулось. Он чужой. Услышал, запомнил и принял к сведению, думает Стив с острой обидой.  
– Ты можешь объяснить мне, почему не убил, когда была возможность? Ты вытащил меня из воды, ты бросил свое убежище, ты закрывал меня собой сегодня, так почему, если для тебя письма и фотографии – просто бумажки, а мой рассказ – просто новая информация? Черт подери, Баки, ты же знаешь меня!  
Зимний солдат выглядит не просто растерянным. Он разбит, и под его взглядом Стива захлестывает стыдом и разочарованием.  
– Прости, – севшим голосом просит он. – Ты не Баки, я помню. В тебе очень много от него, и каждый раз, когда это проявляется, я… – Слова даются с трудом, но легче, чем осознание. – Я все понимаю.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – почти рычит Солдат, и эта внезапная вспышка заставляет Стива отодвинуться прочь, на край дивана. – Ты ни черта не понимаешь.  
Вскочив с дивана, он пересекает комнату и садится на пол у окна.  
– Ложись спать, – бросает он, не поворачиваясь.  
– Баки… – начинает Стив и обрывает сам себя. Слова теряют всякий смысл, а Зимнему солдату, похоже, снова нужна тишина.  
Ему не хочется спать, совсем не хочется, он просто измотан. Он садится в кресло и смотрит на широкую спину Солдата на фоне окна, пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать. Ночь вот-вот кончится; прошло меньше суток, так какое право он имеет отчаиваться и опускать руки?

Когда он просыпается, первое, что он видит, – он в спальне.  
Похоже, он все-таки заснул, и Солдат перенес его сюда. Вся прошедшая ночь кажется диким сном в тишине раннего утра, реально только одно: он все еще тщедушный маленький человечек, пальцем ткни – сломается.  
Стив оглядывается, приподнявшись на локтях, и позволяет себе облегченно выдохнуть, наткнувшись взглядом на темный затылок. Солдат спит, сидя на полу, привалившись боком к изножью кровати. Осторожно выбравшись из постели, Стив опускается рядом с ним.  
Он мог бы лежать как угодно. Или так, как ложился в криокамеру, как сам Стив лежал в капсуле Говарда Старка и доктора Эрскина: нагим, на спину, руки по швам. Но свободное пространство позволило ему хоть ненадолго расслабиться, хотя поза все равно неудобная. Правая рука лежит на одеяле, подложенная под голову, ноги поджаты. Сейчас Зимний солдат выглядит, как все спящие. Моложе, невиннее. Лицо кажется спокойным, а сон крепким, Стиву чудится Баки в разгладившихся чертах, и он посылает все к черту и подается вперед.  
Пробуждение может оказаться каким угодно. Стив не знает, чего ожидать, и отстраняется так быстро, как только может. Но это же Баки, это не может быть никто другой, так неужели…  
– Стив?..  
Он просыпается медленно и как-то неуверенно. Поднимает голову, осматриваясь, и движения так осторожны, что Стиву кажется – у него что-то болит. В надтреснутом ото сна голосе звучит недоумение. Стив знает, что рискует, но все-таки решается.  
– Баки, это ты? Баки?  
– Да… Господи, думаю, да.  
Кажется, Стиву сейчас снова понадобится ингалятор.  
Второй поцелуй не похож на первый: более уверенный, более жадный. Стив напирает, Баки поддается с готовностью, которой Стив боялся даже ждать от него. Он не встречает препятствий, и в этом тоже есть что-то от защиты и покровительства. Как будто даже о сжатые губы он мог бы разбиться.  
Это заставляет его оторваться от Баки, торопливо и резко.  
– Он ушел? – спрашивает он неожиданно сам для себя.  
Баки недоуменно смотрит на него.  
– Зимний солдат, – смущенно поясняет Стив, понимая, что, кажется, начал по-особенному воспринимать своего защитника. Это был не тот, кто пытался убить его, а кто-то другой, новый и реальный. Кто-то, из-за кого в глубине глаз Баки что-то вспыхивает в ответ на произнесенный позывной.  
– Я и есть Зимний солдат, – отвечает Баки мягко. – Так же как ты – все еще Капитан Америка, хоть и пяти футов ростом, но и это ненадолго, надеюсь. Но если тебе так проще, да, он ушел.  
«С тобой я чувствую себя целым», – вспоминает Стив и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Баки. Распирающая радость от того, что он здесь, рядом с ним, что снова можно просто прикасаться, просто обнимать, чувствуя ровное тепло и скорость пульса, смешивается внутри с чем-то похожим на потерю.

Вернуть Баки оказалось и проще, и сложнее, чем думал Стив. В чем-то неуловимом, мимолетном, как поворот головы или движение губ, он – тот, прежний, родной Баки, прямиком из прошлого, как будто не было ни падения, ни «Гидры», ни Зимнего солдата. Но во многом – совсем другой, с жестким цепким взглядом и осторожной походкой, и этот Баки улыбается только Стиву, задает резкие вопросы Сэму, подозрительно смотрит по сторонам и цапается с Тони, и вызывает Наташу на спарринг в ответ на слишком пристальный взгляд.  
Стив боялся, что он будет пуст и даже если память вернется к нему чем-то большим, чем полуосознанное желание защищать и оберегать Стива, он останется холоден к воспоминаниям. Но Баки переполнен – памятью и виной, сожалением и гневом, Стивом, Зимним солдатом и самим собой, как если бы в его теле действительно были заперты двое. Солдат ушел, но недалеко, и это должно нервировать, но вместо этого вызывает кристально ясное ощущение: все так, как должно быть. Наконец-то все так.  
Его хватает еще на сутки добровольной изоляции. Щ.И.Т. переходит на осадное положение, и Мстители, как он ни спорит с ними, в итоге все равно заняты только тем, чтобы вовремя обезвредить всех, кому не дает покоя идея убить Капитана Америку. И теперь у них есть еще один помощник, не особенно стесняющийся в средствах.  
Стив не находит себе места, когда доктор Бэннер приглашает его спуститься в лабораторию, осторожно поясняя, что, кажется, достиг успеха. Баки слышит это и напрягается мало не до звона.  
– Я иду с тобой, – уведомляет он, и у Стива нет никакого желания спорить.  
Когда он ложится в капсулу, мало похожую на ту, которую помнит, Баки настаивает на том, чтобы находиться рядом, хотя это беспокоит доктора Бэннера и откровенно бесит Тони.  
– Каждый раз, когда ты делаешь очередную глупость, у тебя такой уверенный и серьезный вид, – говорит Баки и коротко и сильно сжимает его плечо.  
Левую руку он прячет за спину: еще один новый жест, к которому Стиву предстоит привыкнуть. Мысль о том, что к Баки надо привыкать, странно веселит его, и сковавшее тело лихорадочное предвкушение, ожидание неминуемой боли и того, что за нею последует, почти уходит.  
– Даже если ничего не получится, – смеется он, накрывая ладонь Баки своей, – теперь снова есть кому меня спасать.

\----------------------------  
20.04.2014


End file.
